Making Harry Angry
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Draco menjauh darinya, dan Harry berusaha bersabar. Sampai hari kedelapan, si sial Malfoy itu masih mengabaikannya. Kenapa? Padahal Draco tak pernah begitu. AR. A –Belated- birthdayfic untuk kak Donnah. RnR is LURVE :9


**Title:** Making Harry Angry

**Rate:** T for slash

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Word****c****ount: **2,924

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning(****s)****:** Slash, AR, OOC-ness, snogging scene

**Setting:** Canon—7th Year

**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Halowh, Hana disini! Makasih yang udah mau baca fic Hana! Drarry lagi, dan fic ini birthdayfic untuk kak Donnah yang super belated. Happee -belated- B'day ya kak, moga panjang umur en maaf banget fic-nya se**lama** ini... #nangisdikakikakDonnah biarpun ini untuk kak Donnah, siapapun bisa baca dan review kok #maunyabangetini **XD**** Enjoy and Happy Reading.**

**Summary::** Draco menjauh darinya, dan Harry berusaha bersabar. Sampai hari kedelapan, si sial Malfoy itu masih mengabaikannya. Kenapa? Padahal Draco tak pernah begitu. D/H. AR. A –Belated- birthdayfic untuk kak Donnah. RnR is LURVE :9

**.**

**.-.-.-.**

**Harry Potter** _by_ J.K. Rowling

**Making Harry Angry** _by_ HanariaBlack

**.-.-.-.**

**.**

"_Love me and the world is mine."  
_**—David Reed**

Hari ini, ketika ia dan Draco berpapasan saat pergantian pelajaran, tidak ada yang bicara menyapa. Hari ini, ketika ia dan Draco bertemu di Aula, tidak ada yang mengajak makan bersama di satu meja. Hari ini, ketika ia dan Draco berada di kelas terakhir—Ramuan, tidak ada yang mengajak untuk berkerja _partner_ dalam satu kuali. Hari ini, ketika seharusnya mereka mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan 'selamat sore', sambil tersenyum ke arah masing-masing; satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang melakukannya.

_Lagi_.

Sudah seminggu Draco mendiamkannya, dan Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya itu—dan kalau menghitung hari ini, berarti sudah delapan hari Draco tampak meng_abai_kannya.

Pada hari pertama Draco mendiamkannya, Harry berpikir positif bahwa mungkin Draco sedang ingin menyendiri. Pada hari kedua, Harry berpikir mungkin Draco masih ingin menyendiri juga. Pada hari ketiga, ketika Harry ingin bertanya, ia malah tidak bertemu Draco sama sekali—oleh sebab itu, ia pulang ke asrama dan tidur. Hari keempat Draco mendiamkannya, Harry mengira mungkin pelajaran di tahun ketujuh ini membebankannya, sehingga Draco menjadi _bad mood_ untuk bicara padanya—Harry menerimanya. Pada hari kelima, Harry mulai kesal. Di hari keenam, Harry menahan kesabarannya, karena Draco pasti memiliki alasan tertentu untuk mendiamkannya... Harry memberi waktu sehari lagi untuk Draco. Di hari ketujuh... Harry bersabar. Ia yakin Draco tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi. Dan hari ini—atau hari kedelapan—Harry merasa emosinya mulai naik. Keyakinannya runtuh.

Apa salahnya? Kenapa Draco mengabaikannya? Apa yang ada di pikiran Draco? Kalau memang Harry punya salah, kenapa Draco tidak mengajaknya bicara? Mereka itu sahabat, kau tahu. Dan rasanya menyakitkan kalau tiba-tiba diabaikan begitu.

Memutuskan bahwa mungkin lebih baik Harry mendapat nasihat, ia menghampiri Hermione yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan perapian di ruang Kepala Murid—Harry bisa masuk karena ia dan Hermione terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry, lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Hermione sedang membaca buku dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Harry," balas Hermione, lalu menutup buku tebalnya. Sepertinya ia melihat masalah yang ada lewat mata Harry yang ekspresif. "Ada apa?"

Harry mengambil tempat di seberang Hermione. "Kau tahu," Harry memulai. "Draco seperti menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang kuketahui, Hermione."

Wajah Hermione mengerut berpikir. "Hm. Aku melihatmu sudah jarang bersama Draco," kata Hermione. "Sampai sekarang Draco masih mendiamkanmu? Sudah cukup lama, berarti, kalian berdua tidak bicara sama sekali. Itu tidak sehat untuk hubungan kalian, Harry."

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa salahku, Hermione. Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan yah, aku merasa seperti..." helaan. "Tersesat."

Hermione mengusap bahunya, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata cokelat Hermione, ada senyuman simpatik di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya pada Draco langsung, Harry?" usul Hermione. "Kau datangi saja orang itu, dan ajak bicara. Supaya Draco tidak bisa kabur lagi."

"Tapi..." kata Harry, bingung harus frustasi dan menanyakan masalah Draco apa sambil marah-marah, atau bersabar saja sampai Draco tidak mendiamkannya lagi. "Kalau Draco memang ingin menyendiri, Herm? Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Oh, kau punya _hak_ untuk menggangunya, Harry," kata Hermione. "Kau sahabatnya. Dan Draco tidak memberitahumu bahwa ia ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin Draco memang sedang.. menunggu sesuatu? Kita tidak tahu."

Alis Harry berkerut. "Menunggu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kita tidak tahu," jawab Hermione, lalu membuka bukunya kembali, menunduk dengan mata cokelatnya yang membaca cepat. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Harry."

Harry mengangguk dalam diam, lalu bangkit berdiri. Baru tiga langkah menuju kamarnya, Harry berbalik dan bertanya,

"Bagaimana denganmu, Herm? Kau tidak tidur juga?"

Pipi Hermione langsung memerah, dan ia menggumam sesuatu yang terkait dengan nama 'Ron', entah apa. Mengedikkan bahu, Harry masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap tidur.

**.**

**.-.**

**.**

Inilah waktunya dimana usulan Hermione akan dijalani Harry. Pagi ini, saat Aula masih agak sepi, dan kebiasaan Draco yang diketahui Harry—makan pagi-pagi karena tidak ramai—membuat Harry setengah berlari dari ruangan Ketua Murid sambil membetulkan dasi Gryffindor-nya.

Beruntung koridor sepi; jadi Harry bisa menambah kecepatan berlari. Harry terus berlari, hingga di tikungan koridor—sesuatu yang keras menabraknya sampai jatuh, dan mendarat di atas sesuatu yang yang hangat dan terasa nyaman.

Harry merasa kepalanya berputar, dan terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang tersiksa itu di atas sesuatu yang hangat dan berdetak-detak di telinganya.

...Tunggu. Ber.. detak?

Harry segera sadar. Perlahan sekali ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan—

Wajah runcing Draco yang menatapnya datar membalas tatapannya.

Sebuah pekikan karena refleks keluar dari mulut Harry. Harry segera menjauh dari tubuh yang sempat ia tindih karena kecelakaan tadi, dengan cara melompat ke belakang; posisinya terduduk, sambil memeluk lutut.

"Maaf," gumam Harry sambil menatap Draco dengan tatapan curiga; bahwa kali ini juga Draco akan mengabaikannya.

Draco terbangun dari posisi telentangnya, dan menggeleng menatap Harry, "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry menautkan kedua alisnya. Draco tidak mengabaikannya? "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry. "Kau?"

Draco menggeleng dalam diam.

Karena Harry masih sibuk dengan pikirannya—suasana berubah sunyi.

Kenapa Draco tidak mengabaikannya? Kemarin dia cuek-cuek saja berpapasan dengannya. Kenapa Draco malah bicara? Apa maksudnya mengabaikan Harry dari minggu lalu itu? Apa? _Kenapa_?

Saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang mengisi benak Harry, ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Draco mendekatinya, dan duduk di depannya, menatap mata hijaunya yang biarpun tersorot ke bawah, tampak menerawang.

"Oi."

Harry terkejut, dan ia berkedip. Mendadak ada tangan pucat yang muncul, dan kepalanya terangkat oleh jemari di dagunya. Hijau dan abu keperakan bertemu—bagaikan warna kebanggan Slytherin. Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu, perasaannya tak menentu antara ingin marah atau senang karena Draco tidak mengabaikannya lagi, dan mata abu-abu itu balas memandangnya, tanpa perasaan tapi menembus mata Harry dengan hangat.

"Draco," kata Harry, dan ia sadar betapa rindunya memanggil nama sahabatnya itu di saat mereka hanya berdua.

Mata Draco melembut, dan Harry merasa pegangan Draco di dagunya merenggang, sebelum jemarinya pindah mengusap pipinya.

"Harry."

Mendengar namanya dari bibir Draco juga adalah hal yang ia rindukan selama delapan hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, sebelum senyuman itu meluntur karena pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin Harry keluarkan berada di ujung lidahnya,

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Draco?" tanya Harry, suaranya tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak terdengar kecewa. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Draco terus menatapnya, dan tangan di pipinya tak berhenti menyentuh kulit di pipinya. Matanya menatap datar, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak terbaca disana.

Melihat Draco tidak menjawab juga, kesabaran Harry mulai menipis. Laki-laki manalagi yang punya tingkat kesabaran setinggi Harry? Sahabat manalagi yang bisa sabar diabaikan sampai delapan hari? "Draco," suaranya bergetar karena emosi yang naik. "Jawab aku."

Tidak ada balasan berbentuk kata-kata, melainkan tatapan Draco yang mendingin.

Harry berdecak di bawah nafasnya, lalu menepis tangan Draco di pipinya. "Beritahu aku alasanmu mendiamkanku delapan hari ini, Draco," tuntut Harry, setengah mendesis.

Draco hanya menatapnya. Lagi. _Lagi_. Tanpa jawaban. _Argh_.

Harry menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan dirinya ingin sekali menangis karena frustasi. Tapi bagian dalam dirinya yang lain ingin sekali bangkit, mengeluarkan tongkat _elder_-nya yang batal dibuang, lalu mengutuk Draco agar wajahnya bisulan dan kudisan, kemudian menempelkan perekat permanen di bibirnya supaya orang itu mengabaikan Harry selamanya sekalian.

"Draco," geram Harry, dan suaranya sebuah campuran antara ingin mengamuk dan menahan tangis frustasi, "Beritahu aku. _Sekarang_."

Sialnya, _sialnya_, Draco mengira geraman itu hanya lelucon. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, dan Malfoy sialan itu menatapnya dingin, "Kenapa?"

_That's it_. Emosinya sudah sampai di tingkat maksimal, dan pandangannya merah sesaat, sebelum ia berhasil mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal sampai buku jarinya memutih, dan melayangkannya ke arah pipi Draco.

Ia sudah akan merasakan bagaimana manis-pahitnya balas dendam, tapi Draco menahan tangannya di udara, dengan genggamannya yang hangat, yang tadi berada di dagu dan pipinya, membungkus kepalan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah Harry lihat. Sebuah senyum perlahan membentuk bibirnya, dan Harry sama sekali tidak siap ketika wajah pucat runcing itu mendekat, menghembuskan karbondioksida di wajahnya yang otomatis memerah.

"Kau tampak manis ketika kau marah, Harry."

Amarahnya mendadak terlupakan, dan otaknya memusatkan darah berkumpul di otaknya. Responnya adalah, "Hah?" yang kedengaran bodoh.

"Kau manis sekali ketika kau marah, Harry," ulang Draco, dan Harry merasa banyak sekali emosi melimpah di benaknya. "Aku suka melihatmu marah."

Sepasang lengan melingkar di belakang punggungnya, dan merosot sampai ke pinggangnya. Harry merasa Draco menariknya berdiri, dengan lengan tetap melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia merasa pipinya sangat panas, dan otaknya bagai berhenti memberikan sinyal perintah untuk bergerak.

Seringai dari bibir milik sahabat pirangnya yang menyebalkan itu membuat Harry menatap mata kelabu Draco, dan ia sadar bahwa Draco belum menjawab pertanyaan awalnya sedari tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," gerutu Harry, alis gelapnya menukik dan air wajahnya masam. "Jawab. Sekarang. Apa alasanmu mengabaikanku selama delapan hari, dan tiba-tiba mau berbicara padaku hari ini."

Draco menatapnya, dan seringai itu masih tetap disana, menggantung di bibirnya, dan selalu bisa membuat Harry kesal hanya dengan melihatnya. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, Harry," kata Draco. "Aku suka melihatmu marah."

Tangan Harry gatal ingin meremuk sesuatu. "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan _serius_?" desis Harry, menunjuk ujung hidung Draco dengan telunjuknya yang mungil. "Aku bertanya dengan serius, Draco!"

"Aku serius menjawabnya," kata Draco, dan wajahnya mendekat, membuat Harry mundur, tapi gagal karena lengan yang menahan pinggangnya. Draco terus mendekat, sampai Harry bisa merasakan kepalanya yang menempel di dinding, dan hidungnya dan hidung Draco yang bersentuhan, dan bagaimana mata kelabu Draco menggelap perlahan. "Aku suka melihatmu marah. Matamu semakin cantik, Harry. Penuh dengan emosi."

Hatinya kalap mendengar pernyataan Draco. Ia hanya _dipermainkan_? Biarpun begitu, pipinya terasa panas dan ia merinding ketika Draco menjilat pipinya. Harry tidak tahu apakah seharusnya ia ikut tertawa bersama Draco atau marah, karena—karena ia betul-betul merasa kehilangan Draco selama delapan hari itu, dan—dan ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu bergantung pada Draco. Ron dan Hermione sudah memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa dibagi dengan Harry, karena itu, Harry selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco. Dan delapan hari itu... ia betul-betul—

"Mau sampai kapan berpikir terus, Harry?" suara Draco yang rendah bertiup di telinganya, dan sensasi memabukkan aneh yang membuatnya ketagihan kembali menggelitik ujung kaki dan perutnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh makna itu, seringai itu, setelah menjilat pipi_nya_. "Kulitmu manis."

Harry tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Sialan," katanya, dan ia menjitak dirinya sendiri mendengar suaranya bergetar. "Aku membencimu, Draco."

"Terima kasih, Harry," balas Draco, dan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat ini tak membantu rona di pipi Harry hilang. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Tubuhnya membeku, dan semburat merah di pipinya ikut menjadi es. "_Apa_?"

Draco menyeringai, "Aku membencimu juga."

"Kau bohong!" tuduh Harry. "Kau tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi!"

"Memang aku mengatakan apa?"

"Tadi—" Harry menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya mendadak sangat kering. "Tadi kau bilang, 'aku mencintai—"

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco, memotong, dengan tatapan, 'harus-nya-aku-tahu-itu'.

"B-bukan!" bantah Harry frustasi, lalu sekuat mungkin mendorong Draco. Gagal, tentu saja, karena pirang satu itu tidak mau melepaskan Harry dari pelukannya. "Lepas, Draco—kau yang mengatakan hal tadi itu, _bukan_ aku!"

Seringai itu meluntur seketika, dan mata kelabunya menatap begitu keras sampai Harry terpaku sendiri di tempatnya. "Bagaimana, Harry," perkataan Draco belum selesai. "Kalau aku mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh? Malfoy tidak bercanda."

Harry berkedip, dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Semuanya terjadi terlalu mengagetkan, dan ia tak pernah bahwa Draco benar-benar.. mencintainya. Selama ini, ia dan Draco selalu dekat, seperti halnya dengan hubungan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—berbagi rahasia dan duduk bersampingan saat waktu makan di Aula, ber-partner dalam berbagai pelajaran dan memberitahu password dengan rahasia ke satu sama lain—dan ia... dan Harry tak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco serius memiliki rasa yang _lebih_ dari sekedar sahabat...

"Harry," panggil Draco, dan pipinya menghangat ketika ia merasakan tangan Draco menjelajahi wajahnya lalu meninggalkan jalur panas membara sampai ke tengkuknya. "Kau butuh bukti, bahwa aku tidak berbohong?"

Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika tangan Draco kembali tersampir di pinggangnya, dan ia merasa sentuhan lembut asing di pipinya. Draco _mencium_ pipi**nya**, demi Godric.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" tanya Draco, dan bibirnya bergerak di atas pipinya, nafas berhembus di telinganya. "Aku akan memberimu semua buktiku kalau aku memang ingin memilikimu, Harry Potter."

Mulut Harry terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Semuanya berhenti di otaknya, dan ia merasa ingin terbang ke langit berawan kapas, bahwa semua ini tidak nyata. Tidak mungkin Draco mencintainya, tidak mungkin. Ia dan Draco hanya sahabat, tidak lebih. Kalau—kalau—

Sebuah sentuhan dalam, hangat dan basah yang melesak ke dalam mulutnya membuat, sekali lagi, otak Harry menjadi ruang kosong bernuansa putih. Hati maupun mulutnya tak berbicara karena ciuman, sebuah ciuman yang diberikan Draco tepat di bibirnya. Dan ada lidahnya juga.

Mereka terus berciuman, tanpa suara yang terdengar, sampai Draco melepaskan pagutannya, dan Harry terengah-engah, sementara Draco memenuhi kebutuhan oksigennya dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara. Sedetik setelah Harry merasa pernafasannya sudah normal, tangan Draco mengerat di pinggangnya, dan wajah runcing itu kembali mendekat, dengan lebih cepat, tapi Harry sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Tangannya yang kecokelatan menahan wajah Draco yang sekarang berekspresi mirip predator, dan ia mengernyit malu melihat seberapa gelap kabut di mata kelabu Draco sekarang.

Harry berdeham, berusaha agar bisa mengontrol dirinya yang entah gemetar karena tatapan Draco—bukan ketakutan, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—dan ia menatap manik Draco. "A-aku sudah cukup percaya dengan buktimu yang pertama, Draco, dan aku tidak ingin kau menciumku sampai, err, nyaris kehabisan nafas. Seperti tadi."

"Kalau begitu, Harry," tatapan Draco berpindah-pindah; dari bibirnya ke matanya, dari bibirnya ke matanya. "Biarkan aku menciummu lagi. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Kau _gila_?" sembur Harry, pipinya berubah merah. "Aku masih belum puas—"

"Kau belum puas kucium?"

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku!" potong Harry, dan ia melepas paksa pegangan Draco di pinggangnya—kali ini berhasil. Harry menunjuk dagu Draco dengan telunjuknya, menekan dagu itu sampai telunjuknya memerah, tapi kepala Draco tetap tegak bagaikan patung. "Aku ingin mendengar apa alasanmu mengabaikanku delapan hari—"

"Aku sudah mengatakan—"

"—dengan _serius_. Aku ingin mendengar semua yang menjadi alasan itu, Draco, dan baru setelahnya," Harry menghela nafas pendek. "Aku akan percaya dengan—bukti tadi."

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Draco balik, dan pandangannya lurus. "Kau tidak akan percaya sampai aku mengatakan semuanya?"

Harry menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak akan percaya, benar, sampai kau memberitahuku dengan jujur."

"Kenapa?"

Oh, sial, kenapa tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya saja sih? "Kau, Draco," Harry memicing, memberikan pandangan dingin. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Delapan hari, Draco, dan kau—kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan tanpa penyebab yang jelas—"

"Aku melakukannya karena sengaja, Harry, bukan karena ada masalah—"

"Tuh!" seru Harry marah. "Kau terus saja memotong ucapanku, dan kau tidak memberiku alasan yang benar! Kau menganggap semuanya hanya omong kosong—"

"Aku tidak menganggap_nya_—"

Harry menampar pipi kanan Draco, "Kalau begitu, _jelaskan_." tuntutnya dingin, menatap bagaimana pipi Draco langsung merah setelah tamparan tadi, kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Harry sudah siap akan mendaratkan tamparan lagi—karena _berani_ sekali Draco masih bisa bercanda— tapi kali ini tangan Draco menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya cepat. Wajah pucat itu mendekat, tapi tidak sampai bersentuhan. Iris kelabunya mengilat.

"Aku _tidak_ bercanda," ucap Draco, tidak melepaskan tangannya. "Aku menciummu karena aku ingin. Aku menggodamu karena aku ingin. Aku mengabaikanmu selama delapan hari itu karena aku _ingin_. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Kali ini, Harry yang bertanya, "Kenapa?" suara yang tadi dipenuhi emosi, kini melunak menjadi serak dan pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menjauhimu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan merindukanku atau membalas menjauhiku, Harry," kata Draco, dan pegangannya di tangan Harry melonggar, lalu lengan Draco melingkar di punggungnya, membawa Harry dalam rengkuhan yang hangat dan lembut. "Dan melihat reaksimu sebegini marahnya," Draco mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga. Kau tidak tahan tidak bersama denganku, dan aku tahu kau pasti memikirkannya sebelum tidur."

Wajah Harry merona. Semua yang dikatakan Draco itu benar. Tidak ada yang bisa berbohong dalam dirinya. "Sok tahu," elak Harry, tersenyum sendiri, menikmati belaian Draco di rambutnya.

"Aku selalu benar. Prediksiku tak pernah meleset," kata Draco, dan pemuda itu memundurkan kepalanya, menatap Harry dengan senyuman yang bukan seringai seperti biasa. "Akui kau mencintaiku juga."

Harry tersenyum menggoda, "Katakan kau mencintaiku dulu, Draco."

Seringai tipis mengubah sudut senyumannya yang tulus, "Aku mencintaimu."

Harry membalas senyum-setengah-seringai Draco, lalu memeluknya, membawa bibirnya mendekati Draco, dan mencium singkat bibir yang masih setengah menyeringai itu. "Kalau kau menggunakan metode mengabaikan itu _lagi_, Draco, kukutuk kau."

"Mana ucapan cintamu untukku?" tagih Draco, membelai pipi Harry dengan ibu jari pucat miliknya.

Harry menghela nafas dengan senyuman masih tetap menggantung di bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu juga, bodoh."

Draco menyeringai lagi, sebelum ia mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi dari bibir Harry.

**.**

**.-.**

**- The End -**

**.-.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnotes::**

Makasih banyak banget buat pembaca yang mau baca sampai sini! #peyuk **:D** dan Hana masih merasa bersalah ke kak Donnah karena telat baget ngasih birthdayfic-nya. #gelundungan maaf ya kak Donnah. **TwTa** tadinya mau publis kemaren, tapi ga jadi gegara ngantuk... oke, silakan tuangkan apapun ke gelas kotak bernama **review**, supaya Hana bisa minum dan Hana tau kalian itu ada buat Hana #disetrika. Hana nerima berbagai bentuk review kok **:) **kayak demo atau unjuk rasa. -?- semakin banyak orang puas terhadap karya Hana, semakin bersemangat Hana nulis untuk kalian semuah. #peyuklagi

**Review? #sodorinfotoDrarry 8)  
**

Pelukcium,

-Hana.

Finished on 3rd of May, 2012.


End file.
